


Ways and Means

by QDS



Category: The Wind in the Willows
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mole is frustrated and takes matters into his own...you'll see. Drabble, so 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways and Means

"Ratty? How do two animals who...aren't the same...well..."

Whiskers shifted against Mole's head.

"Molely, what are you trying to say?"

Mole huffed. "It's not that I don't enjoy cuddling, but something more would be nice!"

"Something more, whatever do you...Oh. I see. Well...I don't really know."

"Oh."

There was a silence. Rat fidgeted, Mole avoided his eyes.

Then Mole said, "Perhaps Badger could...he's...experienced."

"Mole, I have no desire to explain our relationship to Badger!"

Mole sighed. "I suppose then you won't object if I suggested we use our mouths."

"Mouths! Whatever do -- oooh, Molely!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know for sure there is a special place in hell for me.


End file.
